Field Trip
by Rraz45
Summary: Gohan's class goes on a field trip to Capsule Corp. Bulma meets Videl and gives advic to her. One-shot. Please review!


Field Trip

Gohan walked up nervously to the Capsule Corp building.

"Great, a field trip to Capsule Corp," Gohan spoke as he met up with the rest of his class. He walked up to Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa (a/n: is that how you spell it?).

"This is exciting, I heard that Bulma Briefs is supposed to be really pretty," Erasa spoke to her friends.

"Please, she is the boss of the biggest company on Earth. No way that she will be pretty," Sharpner replied.

Gohan smirked. He knew better. He knew Bulma since he was four, right around the same age as when Bulma met his father.

"What are you smiling about?" Videl asked.

"Oh nothing I'm just hoping that we might have the chance to meet Buma Briefs," Gohan placed his hand behind his head (Son classic stance) and laughed. Videl eyed Gohan carefully before walking into the mansion.

The Class of Orange Star High stood before Capsule Corp's best team of scientists, fixing a new type of hover craft.

"No, no, no. You put the battery ignition here that way the battery will last twice as long," a girlish voice from underneath the craft spoke.

"Yes your right," a scientist replied back while looking at some blue prints.

The class looked on, wondering whose legs they could see from under the hover craft belong to.

"There all done," the girly voice spoke. The person slid back from underneath the hover craft.

The Orange Star High School students were shocked by what they saw. They saw true beauty. A woman with short blue hair and bug blue eyes. She was wearing a tight white tank top and short cut jeans shorts.

"Hi everyone, you must be the class from Orange Star High. I'm Bulma Briefs," Bulma greeted.

"See Sharpner I told you she was pretty," Erasa giggled. She elbowed him in the gut. Sharpner was too stunned to reply back.

'Welcome to Capsule Corp. Now if you follow me this way I'll show you- oh my god," Bulma started, "is that you Gohan?"

Everyone turned to Gohan.

"You know each other?" Videl asked Gohan.

"Ya, Bulma is a friend of the family," Gohan responded.

"How come you never told us?" Videl demanded an answer.

Gohan didn't respond. He was interrupted by Bulma giving him a tight hug.

"If I knew this was your class, I would have done something special," Bulma told her long time friend.

"Sorry Bulma I've been busy," Gohan apologized.

_'I wonder what else he's hiding,' _Videl asked herself.

"Woman!" A deep voice yelled.

Bulma ignored the voice and continued her explanation on the company's internship.

"WOMAN!" the voice called louder, and coming closer.

Bulma continued to ignore the voice, but the classmates wanted to know what was going on.

"Bulma," Vegeta called, standing in the doorway.

"Not now Vegeta I'm busy," Bulma stated.

"Your contraption broke once again. Fix it," Vegeta demanded.

"I"M BUSY can't you see that?" Bulma yelled.

Gohan rolled his eyes, yep it was another day at capsule corp.

Students were giggling at the arguing couple.

"Go away Vegeta. This is Gohan's class," Bulma yelled.

"What," Vegeta looked at Gohan.

"So," Vegeta stated.

"SO! This is a favor to him, remember seven years ago when Gohan saved your arrogant life from-" Gohan covered Bulma's mouth before she could finish ranting.

"Hey Vegeta, I'll train with you after the tour ends," Gohan pleaded.

"Fine," Vegeta mumbled curses as he walked away.

"Sorry about that," Bulma laughted, "Now where was I?"

"Why did you say you would train with him? You can't fight, can't you?" Videl asked demanding an answer.

"Please look at Gohan. You can tell he doesn't fight. And remember he is a serious nerd," Sharpner interrupted.

Videl thought Sharpner may be right, but still she wondered.

_'What was Bulma talking about when she was arguing with her husband about Gohan. He saved his life some how. I got to find out,' _Videl asked herself.

After an hour the tour came to end.

"Wow, now that was crazy," Gohan spoke aloud.

"Gohan, what are you hiding?" Videl asked.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked back.

"You didn't tell us that you knew the Briefs, and you promised to train with that one guy," Videl explained.

"Oh Vegeta. I've known Vegeta since I was five. He's my Dad's best friend," Gohan lectured.

"Ok sure. Do you mind if I watch you train?" Videl asked.

"Oh Gohan, hey there you are," Bulma interrupted.

'Oh hi Bulma," Gohan greeted.

"I need a favor from you," Bulma began.

"Sure what is it?" Gohan asked.

"I need you to pick up Trunks. He's with Goten causing trouble with your mom and you know Chi Chi," Bulma explained.

"Sure I'll bring Trunks home," Gohan agreed.

"Oh tell your Mom, I'll take Goten to. I'll punish the two of them," Bulma added.

"Ok well I'm off," Gohan spoke as he ran out the door.

Bulma waved him a good bye and looked at Videl who was standing next to her.

"You know, I've known Gohan and his father since they were very little, and they are so much alike. Gohan grew up a handsome young man don't you think," Bulma winked at Videl who blushed in response.

"Wait can you tell me a little about Gohan," Videl asked.

"What do you mean?" Bulma looked at the teen.

"No one knows that much about Gohan. All that we know is he lives out in the mountains, he is a nerd, and I think thats it," Videl explained.

"I'm not the one you should be asking," Bulma lectued, "if you really what to get to know Gohan, just ask him."

"He keeps to himself," Videl stated. Bulma laughed in response.

"I remember how that felt. It's ok that you have feelings for him. I felt the same way with Vegeta. He wouldn't open to me either," Bulma explained.

"How did you get him to open up?" Videl asked.

"I was persistent. I wouldn't let it go. Finally he opened up to me and we fell in love," Bulma explained.

"So I should be persistent," Videl asked.

"Uhhu. If you want him then go get him," Bulma finished.

"Thank you," Videl responded, "Goodbye."

"Bye," Bulma waved goodbye.

_Epilouge:_

_Videl took Bulma's words to the heart and eventually found out that Gohan was Saiyaman and well you know the rest....._

THE END!!!

A/N: Please review!


End file.
